


From Our First Meeting, Paradise

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: Heaven itself fell silent, when their daughter came into the world.





	From Our First Meeting, Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> quick note: Adam and Shiro are married; this takes place 2 years post canon, when they're both around 28. 
> 
> second quick note: Sonia was grown in an incubation pod, and received nutrients and quintessence remotely from Adam. I have not put too much thought into how exactly this works; for now, the explanation is just plain old alchemy. 
> 
> third quick note: a huge thank you to Alx_GG and Espy_Ninja over here on ao3 (check out their adashi fics, they're so sweet) and larry-the-shivering-chipmunk on Tumblr for letting me scream about this AU to them so often. This wouldn't have been written without you guys. ❤️
> 
> fourth quick note: come say hi on Tumblr at @datboicomehere!!!

Heaven itself fell silent, when their daughter came into the world.

In the desert beyond their tinted windows a thunderstorm was raging, rending the clouds with forks of gold and violet when Adam jolted upright in bed and shook Shiro by the shoulders, saying  _Takashi, Takashi, she’s coming. She’s breaking off the quintessence link._

 _Already?_ Shiro had said, wide awake in an instant.  _But the doctors said she’s still too small, it’s too soon—_

_Doesn’t matter. I can feel it, sweetheart. It’s not going to last much longer._

He was right, of course; just over an hour later they were in the Garrison’s hospital isolation ward, behind a pair of double-locked doors so Adam could prepare for surgery. Shiro stood clutching his arm while a nurse took his pulse and blood pressure, fighting with a rush of nauseated fear as they went hand-in-hand to the operating room where the baby’s incubation pod glowed silver and blue in the corner.

“Takashi,” said Adam, reaching up to kiss him. “Moonlight, it’s going to be okay. It’s just one quintessence siphon out of my chest and the other out of my...uh, where is it again exactly?”

“Anchored between your stomach and liver,” replied the attending physician. “We’re just going to clamp the blood vessels feeding into that one and then suture them off.”

“Wait, Juliana?” Shiro blinked, turning around. “What are you doing here?”

The kindly emergency doctor was a familiar face around the Garrison; she had treated nearly half the students on campus before moving to the IGF-Atlas as part of its resident medical team during the war, and had (as far as Shiro knew) almost no reason at all to be in the isolation ward.

Dr. Castile laughed. “I did my certificate in neonatology, Shiro. I wasn’t going to miss the first incubator birth in human history, even if I do have to be here at three o’clock in the morning to see it.”

“You’re always here at three o’clock in the morning,” Adam pointed out, waving at Matt and Colleen through a viewing panel. “You’re the head of emergency.”

“Today was supposed to be my day off, until your baby decided she wanted to be born,” she said drily. “Hullo, Colleen, Matthew.  And how are the both of you at this fine ungodly hour?”

“Nervous,” Matt admitted, pulling on a pair of scrubs. “Do I really have to wear these?”

“Why are you nervous?” Shiro lifted an eyebrow. “You’re just here to observe, aren’t you?”

“Nothing’s going to go wrong, Shiro,” soothed Colleen. “The baby’s as healthy as a horse, and Adam only has to get his implants out after. It’s going to be fine.”

“That’s actually a really bad phrase,” mused Adam. “Humans are a lot more resilient than horses—oh!” He put a hand on his chest and doubled over, wrapping his arms around his knees as Shiro flew to his side in a panic. “Oh, God—that’s—she’s definitely ready. I can barely feel her anymore.”

“Did it hurt?” frowned Juliana, turning back to Colleen. “That shouldn’t have—”

“It should’ve felt like a shock, I think, if everything’s been going smoothly.” Matt consulted his datapad. “Adam?”

“Yeah, it was,” he wheezed. “Like sticking my finger in a socket or something, only fifty times worse.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and shut his eyes, feeling his fingers grow slick with sweat until Adam took his hand. At his touch the memory came back to him renewed, of Matt tearing into his classroom screaming that Adam had suffered a near-catastrophic heart attack in his lab—

“I’m okay,” smiled his husband, resting his head against Shiro’s arm. “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all. Don’t worry, moonlight.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro fretted, looking at the monitors hooked up to Adam’s wrist. “It’s not like, like—”

“His heart’s good and steady,” said one of the nurses, making a note on his smartwatch. “No signs of a repeat infarction whatsoever, Captain. Baby’s pulse at a hundred and forty per minute, also completely normal.”

“All right, then.” Juliana snapped her gloves on, turning to the pod with a determined gleam in her eye. “You’ve got the siphon controls on standby, right? Quintessence off once she’s out, and the placental substitute after the cord stops pulsing.”

“Got it,” Colleen nodded. “I’m opening the pod now.” She typed a series of commands into her tablet, and the whole room held its breath as the brushed-titanium lid swung open. Outside in the grounds the storm picked up its pace, howling past the windows with a vengeance as Juliana reached into the incubator and pulled out something small and pink and wriggling.

Scarcely a second later the roaring sky fell silent, and as they all stood there waiting for a sound Sonia took up its refrain.

“Three forty-one,” Matt noted, looking at the clock as the screaming baby was placed into Adam’s arms. “And twenty-six seconds.”

Shiro burst into tears.

It seemed as if a hush had fallen over the room, or maybe it was only that he couldn’t hear anything but her cries, waxing nearly high enough to break glass when she left her warm dark home and found herself on Adam’s chest instead. Adam shifted her away from the siphon still glowing over his heart and settled her on his shoulder, completely careless of the fluids soaking through his gown as he pressed his lips to her forehead.

“Sh, sh,” he sobbed, pulling a soft white blanket over her back. “It’s all bright and scary, huh? Don’t cry, soniye, don’t cry. Everyone here loves you so much, baby. I’m still here, sweetheart, I’m not gone. You were only away from me for a second, right? I’m right here, with your tou-chan. We’re not going to leave you, ever.”

*        *        *

“And you’re sure it won’t hurt them?”

“The cord never was connected to Adam,” the nurse explained, pointing between the bloody-looking mass of tissue surrounding the baby’s siphon and the clamp pinching off the umbilical cord near her navel. “And most of the blood’s been drained back into the baby. There aren’t any nerves there, either, so she won’t even feel it.”

"Takashi,  _jaan-e-jaan_." Adam touched Shiro's face, brushing his mouth with a tender thumb before turning back to Sonia. "You don't have to, love. But you're not going to hurt us, if you do."

Shiro put his lips to his husband's palm and kissed it, severing the cord with with a single motion before he could lose his nerve. Neither Adam nor the baby reacted to it at all; a few drops of blood trickled out from each side of the cut, but other than that there was nothing.

“Good job, Dad,” smiled Dr. Castile. “Adam, turn towards me a little—I need to clear out her mouth and nose so she can breathe better.”

Once the doctor withdrew Shiro sat down beside the bed, clasping Adam’s hand as Juliana took Sonia away to weigh her.

“She’s just light enough to qualify as low-weight,” she told them, wrapping her in a clean dry towel before handing her back to Shiro. “But she’s perfectly healthy aside from that...oh, look at her eyes.”

“They’re open,” Shiro marveled, drawing close to Adam and putting an arm around his shoulders. “Wait, they’re—oh, my God, they—”

Sonia yawned and wrinkled her nose, revealing a small red tongue and a pair of wide eyes the same clear grey as Shiro’s were—bottomless and dark like a plain of stormy waters, and somehow so devastatingly enchanting that neither of her parents could look away from them.

“She takes after you, love,” Adam whispered, touching the locks of thick black hair hanging down by her ears. “Your eyes, your hair. She’s beautiful.”

“She has your face,” breathed Shiro, biting back a sob as Sonia’s tiny hand closed around his finger. “That’s your nose, sweetheart, and your lips.”

“And double eyelids, definitely,” giggled his husband. “But your eyelashes.”

“Are they?”

“Mhm, look at them. Mine are thinner, and hers are so dark and straight.”

Shiro unwrapped the bottom of the towel and looked at Sonia’s feet, barely aware of the flood of tears that poured down his face as he touched her little pink toes.

“She’s perfect,” he croaked. “Every inch of her is.”

“Of course she’s perfect. Takashi, she’s half you.”

Nobody came near them for that first blissful hour, and until around five in the morning they stared at her almost without blinking, exclaiming over her every feature and crying aloud when her rosebud mouth quirked up in something of a smile. At last Dr. Castile slipped back in with a bottle, having already spoken to the surgeon waiting in the next room.

“Little bean’s probably hungry now, huh?” she smiled, passing the bottle to Shiro. “And Adam, whenever you’re ready. She’ll sleep after she’s eaten, so it’s best if you go soon, but you can wait a few more hours if you like.”

“She is hungry.” Adam blinked, looking down at where the baby was nuzzling into his gown. “Here, love, you feed her. Hold her like that—there you go. Oh wow, she knows what she’s doing. Look at her go.”

Sonia drank her milk with a good appetite, and then went straight to sleep in the warmth of her soft pink blankets with Shiro’s finger still clutched in her hand like a lifeline.

“I’d better go now, sweetheart,” murmured Adam, shifting Sonia into Shiro’s lap so that he could get up. “I’ll be back by the time she wakes up. Will you two be okay out here?”

“We’ll be fine.” Shiro pulled Adam down and hugged him, holding him as close as he could while keeping the baby in place. “You’ll come straight back for recovery, right?”

“Yeah, they’ll get the place ready for me in a little while.”

“Take care, love. I know it’s stupid to worry this much, but I almost lost you twice in the last two months, I can’t—”

“I’m going to be okay.” Adam kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t you dare sit here fretting when you have our little princess in your arms, Takashi. I’ll see you in an hour, okay?”

“Okay, sunshine,” he whispered. “Be safe.”

And with that his husband turned around and vanished into the operating theatre, leaving Shiro alone with their sleeping daughter and the new pediatrician still waiting to conduct Sonia’s first exam. He brushed a bit of damp hair off her brow and kissed her round red cheeks, marveling that something so small and perfect had come from that first meeting of eyes thirteen years ago, between a fresh-faced fifteen-year-old with his gaze turned up to the stars and the strawberry boy from Shindola with laughter brimming on his lips, endless and ageless and lovelier than the farthest reaches of the universe.

“I’ll tell you about your Papa, when you’re a little bigger,” he said softly. “How beautiful he is, how strong. How hard he fought to bring you into the world. How hard he fought to preserve the world he gave to you. Or maybe you’ll already know by then, hm? I bet you will. You’re a smart cookie already, soniye.”

 _Oh, Takashi,_ came a voice from the depths of his soul, calming him from the inside out like a thick warm blanket in wintertime.  _I’ll tell her about her otou-san then, and just how brave and good he is, and how much he loves her. But even if I don’t...she’ll find out for herself, won’t she? She’ll see it in you every day, your kindness, your strength. You gave life to me so that I could give it to her, sweetheart. We’re here because of you._

*        *        *

_**team voltron and the PALadudes (group chat)** _

_**takashi s.** _

[6:29] (image)

[6:29] Sonia Shirogane, born at 3:41 a.m.

[6:31] I can’t wait for you guys to meet her.

 

_**kitkatkatie** _

[6:36] WHAT WHAT OMG

[6:36] CONGRATULATIONS!!!

[6:36] ok brb im having feels im actually going to cry

[6:38] she is actually the cutest thing i’ve ever seen

[6:39] WAIT IS THAT WHERE MATT WENT

[6:40] I JUST WENT TO TELL HIM AND HIS BED’S EMPTY I

[6:40] and he took mom??? Ugh i hate him

 

_**the amazing lance kogane** _

[6:42] omg shiro first off congrats she is so pefect i can;t??!!! welcome to the dad clubb

[6:42] an exclusive club that, to date, only keith and I were part of

[6:42] because of our gorgeous baby Kazha

[6:43] BUT SECONDLY

 

_**Kolivan** _

[6:43] am I a part of this club?

[6:43] Keith is my stepson, after all.

[6:44] My best wishes to you and your family, Shiro.

[6:45] The little one is beautiful. May she have a very long and healthy life.

 

_**hunk_is_in_the_garret** _

[6:46] SHIRO CONGRATULATIONS! I don’t think I’ve ever been happier to wake up in the morning.

[6:46] And yes, Kolivan, you are.

 

_**Kolivan** _

[6:46] Thank you, Hunk.  _ **@hunk_is_in_the_garret**_

 

_**the amazing lance kogane** _

[6:46] but more importantly SHIRO HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US FOR 3 HRS

[6:47] and you!! Told!! Matt first!! Why

 

_**takashi s.** _

[6:48] he and colleen operated the wormhole implants so that she could be delivered safely

[6:48] she needed to stay attached to adam’s blood vessels until the last minute

[6:49] though i did think they would bring pidge with them

[6:49] sorry Lance, Katie :(

[6:50] And thank you, Kolivan and everyone!

 

_**smol bean snek (#prouddad, lance’s love)** _

[6:51] wait, wait Shiro how’s Adam?

[6:52] the extraction surgery should be over now right?

[6:52] shiro please tell me he’s okay

 

_**takashi s.** _

[6:52] he’s doing just fine! He got out of surgery just after six, he’s here in recovery next to me

[6:52] sleeping it off (image)

[6:53] with soniye (image)

 

_**The Gorgeous Man** _

[6:54] Shiro, forgive my inquiry, but I believed Sonia was due on the thirtieth?

[6:54] Is she all right? Everything fine?

_**takashi s.** _

[6:56] She’s a bit small, but nothing to worry about.

[6:57] dr castile said she’d have been a little underweight anyway since Adam could barely keep food down at all these last 4 months

[6:59] we’re going to have to be extra careful making sure she stays warm, but that’s all.

[6:59] she’s alert and active and eating well, so we’ll be ready to go home the minute Adam gets cleared. That won’t be for around another week at least, though.

 

_**The Gorgeous Man** _

[6:59] Oh thank goodness. And of course, endless luck and happiness to Sonia! That’s what the blessing is in Altean. I thought it would be appropriate here!

 

_**Actual Empress Allura** _

[7:00] Shiro she’s the loveliest baby I’ve ever seen! Of all the days to get up after everyone else, honestly...

[7:00] is it normal to cry about babies? Asking for a friend

[7:01] that friend is me. I want one now.

[7:01] Are you guys going to be up for visitors today? We’ll all understand if you’re not, you must be so tired! Adam especially! I’m going to make something for him.

 

_**takashi s.** _

[7:03] we are, probably in the afternoon! I’ll wait until Adam wakes up and then let you all know.

[7:04] @The Gorgeous Man it is. That was really sweet, Coran.

 

_**Krolia K.** _

[7:04] I share your sentiment about being the last to wake up on such a momentous day, Allura.

[7:05] And Shiro, may the stars rain fire upon those who might seek to hurt your mate and your new daughter.

[7:05] My blade stands ready to make war on their behalf, if they should need it.

 

_**romelle** _

[7:07] And mine!!! And my Helithian pickaxe, though I’m a little rusty with handling it.

 

_**Slav** _

[7:08] In nearly 67.9376% of all realities, using sharp objects around infants results in undesirable injury. I would advise you keep your weapons away from her until she is at least six decaphoebs old.

 

_**the amazing lance kogane** _

[7:08] ….

 

_**smol bean snek (#prouddad, lance’s love)** _

[7:08] ….

 

_**hunk_is_in_the_garret** _

[7:08] ….

 

_**Actual Empress Allura** _

[7:09] ….

 

_**Kolivan** _

[7:09] Oh, Slav! Good morning.

 

_**takashi s.** _

[7:09] ….who…..

_**kitkatkatie** _

[7:10] lol

_**takashi s.** _

[7:11] PIDGE.

*        *        *

_**takashi s.** _

[10:09] love, come back to us. We miss you , please...

 

_**adam umarzai** _

[10:10] takashi, janaana

[10:11] love of my life

[10:11] father of my child

[10:11] my sun and stars and universe

[10:13] i love you both more than anything

[10:13] but i am in the bathroom

[10:13] And you are 8 feet away from the door

 

_**takashi s.** _

[10:14] but,,,we miss you,,,

[10:15] :’( she’s making such sad sounds she KNOWS you’re not here

[10:15] adam….

_**adam umarzai** _

[10:16] Oh, sweetheart.

[10:16] I love you so much it hurts sometimes, you know?

[10:17] never change, moonlight. Please.

_**takashi s.** _

[10:17] I love you too, sunshine.

[10:17] With all my heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
